Hell
by FanficPrinsess
Summary: Matt have tried to stop the bullying against him in a long time, but without succes. One day he snaps. Sorry for and fails, as gramma, words, other. And I don't own Death Note.


**AN: Something that popped up in my head some time ago and I haven't come to publish before now. I hope you enjoy, and if you like Mello and Matt alive you should maybe not read this.**

**Waring: Character dead, OOCness, blood, cuteness (I think...), a crying Mello.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Matt nor Mello, they all belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Matt got teased alot at Wammy's house. In the start was it because he was bad in school, but he got better and hoped that then the tearing would stop, but it didn't. He got kicked and beaten. He tried to stop it by himself, but the boys just laughed at him. They enjoyed to tease him, enjoy to see him cry or just make him fall then they kick him in the arse.

So he stopped to try to give again. He just get better in school and got higher and higher in the classes and ignore the bulls in school. He got a gameboy to kill the time and then he started to play he got admitted to the games. He lived in two worlds, a real world and a game world.

One day a boy took his gameboy and hide it behind his back. Matt got mad at the boy and jumped on him. The boy didn't do anything, and what could he do? Matt was fast and strong and he had a lot of anger inside his body from all this years of teasing. Matt didn't see anything around him, only the boy under him, the boy there took his gameboy. Noone should take his gameboy. He was in fucking level 94! Now he has to start all over again!

Matt beat him. Once, twice, a lot of times did hit he him in the face and head. He stopped, but not by himself, but of another boy. Mello. Mello from his class. He pulled Matt back and hold him, so the boy could come up and away, before Mello pushed Matt up against the lockers and held him solid.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get in trouble?" Mello asked angry.

"What do it means to you?" Matt asked again and glared at Mello with anger.

"Alot! Now am I involve too."

"You didn't had to stop me."

"Why? So you could beat all life out of him? So you could beat him to death?! Do you really think that I wouldn't had stopped you sooner op later? Or anybody else for that fucking sake? Huh?!" Mello scream. Matt had never heard Mello scream, not really. He had heard him talk very very loud and such, but never scream.

Matt didn't answered Mello.

"Do you listen to me?" Mello asked sour.

"Yes," Matt said back.

"Why do you not answer me when?"

"I don't want to."

"What? You fucking don't wa..." Mello got cut off of a teacher that asked:

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, miss." said Mello and stepped back from Matt.

"I lost my gameboy." said Matt and didn't say anything of the boy and about he had beat him.

"Is it this here?" the teacher asked and held the gameboy out to Matt.

"Yes," Matt said and took the gameboy from the teacher.

"It laid on the floor. Take more care of you things in the future."

"Yes miss," Matt answer and watched the teacher go again, before heself go.

"Where the hell are you going, Matt?" Mello asked and follow Matt away.

"Stop follow me, Mello!" Matt said loud and stepped faster. "Go back to the class. I'm leaving!"

"What? What do you mean? School or Wammy's?" asked Mello surprised.

"Both! And now, stop follow." The last thing didn't Matt had to say. Mello was choked by the news. He couldn't move. Matt was leaving.

Matt was parked his things, when there was a knock on his door. Who could that be? Anyone was in school right now. Matt got up and open the door. There stood Mello. Matt shut the door again. He didn't wanted to talk with Mello and even less looking at him. He didn't wanted to feel the pain in his chest again.

Mello knocked on the door again. "Matt! Open up, Matt!"

Matt didn't said anything in the start. Why couldn't Mello leave him alone? He didn't wanted to talk with anybody. Dammit! Mello ruined also anything today!

Mello stayed knocking on the door and said that Matt should open up. But Matt didn't listen to him now. He had locked the door and sat now on the middle of the floor. He closed Mello's voice out of his head and found the gun in the bottom of his back. He held it in his hand for a moment, to decide. Could he?

Yes, he could, and he dare to do it too. He couldn't take the teasing anymore, and Mello. Oh Mello. He should just knew, he should just knew.

Matt took the gun and held it to his temple. He was just about to fire, then Mello's voice go through the shield Matt had up.

"Matt! Lock up for me! Matt, please."

Please. Mello never said please. Why did he said it now? Was it because it was Matt? No, it couldn't be. Matt meant nothing to Mello. Matt was just a loser. Nothing special.

"No," Matt said and heard Mello's voice stop speaking.

"What? Matt, what did you said?" Mello's voice was high and shrill. Did he cry? Had he cry?

"I said no," repeated Matt and closed his eyes again.

"No? Why no?" Mello was desperated for an answer.

"Because Mello..." said Matt and press on the trigger again. "Because I love you, Mello."

Mello heard a bang from a gun and he knew fast, what Matt had done. There was nobody near, so it was only him there had heard the bang. And what Matt had said before he shot himself.

Mello gave up to knock on the door. He knew that it wouldn't help him, even Matt.

He tried carefully to open the door and saw, that the door wasn't lock. Fuck, and here had he stood and cried that Matt should lock the door up for him, that it wasn't locked at all. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He had closed eyes when he went into the room, but opened them slowly up then he was in the room and had closed the door. He didn't like the sight there meet him on the floor.

Matt laid down on the floor with his legs in a odd position, like if he had sat in tailor-position. And he laid a bit curled together and the gun laid a few centimeters away from his right hand. And there got more and more blood out from his head.

Mello couldn't stop himself. He went over to Matt and kneeled down to his body. His glasses was broken. He looked at his face. His eyes was almost closed and the mouth was light open. The blood ran down his mouth. It was disgusting.

Mello stroked Matt's hair away from his forehead and kissed lightly it.

"I love you too Matt," he whisped and saw a tear hit Matt's forehead, a bit from there he had kissed Matt. "Sleep in well."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for killed Matt and making Mello OO,C but I just had too. Don't say I didn't warned you. I have no Idea when Matt began playing videogame,s or if he was bullied, but I wanted something cute with them and there wasn't much here on ffn, so I decided to write this myself.**


End file.
